


An Amortentia Fail

by cherrybaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentions of Harry Potter Characthers, Pining, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybaeks/pseuds/cherrybaeks
Summary: What do you do when you have a 6-years-long crush on your best friend and you're good in Potions? Clandestinely brew Amortentia of course.That had logic only to Baekhyun. Maybe Sehun influenced that decision. No one could blame him though, because these two needed to finally be together.





	An Amortentia Fail

**Author's Note:**

> I really thought I couldn't finish this one but here it is??? I wanna thank S, S and L for helping me to actually finish this. Thank you the mods for being so kind. And of course thank you to everyone who reads this, I hope you enjoy it.

It was a packed day, the usual in one of the most important airports from the world. In the Heathrow airport you could find people from all over the globe.

An indian lady was trying to carry her luggage by herself and succeeding in the attempt. One british officer was giving instructions to a rather petit man, french apparently since he greeted the officer with a ‘bonjour’, but you could say from the man's face that he had a hard time trying to put two and two together between his little english knowledge and the officer's York accent. In the opposite corner you could see an old granny -whose years of experience through life were shown in the wrinkles of her face- sending off her grandson. Even some players from a football team were returning home after one match abroad.

Everything was normal. Mundane. No thing out of the ordinary busy life of the airport happened.

Except from one woman.

An unnoticed woman was there too.

She was taller than the average women. She had a warm smile and also ears that slightly sticked out, that in her opinion, were great to listen to people and give the best advice. She was a kind generous woman for sure.

The woman was dressed as any other, wearing normal clothes that didn’t attract attention to her. The people around could say that she was a normal person like the others, except that she wasn’t as normal as they thought. As expected, the muggles didn't know magical humans lived among them. A truly witch was walking between the crowd and they didn't even realize someone was different. The Statute of Secrecy had worked well, you could say.

The witch was a widowed single mother, after a tragedy took away her husband from her couple of years ago. She wanted to get a new start, and now here she was in a different continent with her son.

She was walking down the corridor holding her little kid's hand. The little boy, whose eyes in normal days would turn into crescents by how big his smile was, had a gloomy expression on his face. It was a different contrast from the tourists around them that were excited to arrived in the home of the Big Ben and those big red buses. However, his mother took him to a whole new country where he didn’t even know how to properly speak the language, far far away from everything he knew, it was no surprise that he was sad about it.

The little boy looked almost exactly like her, except for those big round eyes that were like his father. Apart from that, you could see how much they looked alike, it was obvious they were related. The boy had the same sticking out ears, and he even had the same little mole on his nose as her -which his mother used to kiss it every day to say goodnight- Also, he was a kind hearted boy just as her mother, you would not expect malice from him.

“Smile up Chanyeol, see this as a new adventure.” said the witch to her son in their native tongue, tightening her grip on the boy’s hand.

After picking up their luggage -a burgundy suitcase and a smaller blue one, for each one respectively- they went out of the airport to get a taxi. The typical rain was adorning the city, the drops falling on the street while the citizens were walking holding their umbrellas.

_London says hi_

*~

Chanyeol was already in what would be their new home. A flat that was located in the east side of London, it was rather cozy and perfect to cuddle in winter, but what Chanyeol liked the most was the view. He could see the dock from the big windows the flat had in the living room.

They could have chosen a different one, maybe one in central London, but that's what happened after her mother decided last minute that she will take the job offer at the British Ministry of Magic. Chanyeol at first didn’t like the idea of moving here, although he wanted the best for his mother.

Yes, their new flat wasn’t near the Ministry, but the problem could be solved just appareting in central London, his mother reassured him one time.

The boy was resting in his new bed, looking at the ceiling on top of him. Chanyeol let out a long sigh, he will miss his friends, he will miss the life he had back in Korea. He already did though.

Although a part of him was excited about this new experience. The boy tended to see all the good in life even in the worst situations. 

Chanyeol was lost in his thoughts, maybe too much for a 11 year old boy, when he suddenly heard a sound interrupting him.

_Clink, clink, clink._

He looked up, surprised by the unexpected sound, and found a tawny owl hitting his window with its claws. It was carefully holding a letter in its beak.

Chanyeol got up from his bed, he approached the window and opened it to the tawny owl to enter his room. He didn’t expect a letter, though? He didn’t know anyone here, the owl must be confused and got to the wrong address.

The tawny owl went directly to the boy’s bed, dropping the letter on top of his pillow. Chanyeol followed the owl and sat on the mattress, he picked up the letter and proceed to read the address written in emerald green.

_Mr. Park._  
_The smaller room in the second floor flat._  
_Light brown building in front of the docks._  
_Boardwalk Place._  
_London._

What? He blinked twice. It was definitely for him...

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

It was the first thing he read when he opened the letter. 

“Dear, are you hungry? Would you like to eat?” His mother appeared opening the door of his room.

Chanyeol didn’t respond to her, still amazed about the letter that his hands were holding. Chanyeol knew about the wizarding world, her mother had told them truth long time ago when he was still a kid. However, he lived a muggle life in his home country, since his mother was married to a no magical man.

His mother had told him he was a wizard just as she was a witch so Chanyeol knew he was supposed to attend a school in the wizarding world some time in his life, to properly learn to control his magic, but he didn’t expect that to be… Now. Even less when he was still processing this new life he will have.

“Wow...” He heard the his mother’s voice again, “That Hogwarts school is really one of the best. You barely set foot in the country and they already know that a wizard is here.”

The boy continued reading the letter in silence. He read it again, and again, and again.

“I know you’re going to be such a good wizard son.” His mother extended her hand, brushing her son’s bangs out of his face.

Chanyeol believed her. He was now a bit more excited of this new adventure than what he was ten minutes ago.

He will go to Hogwarts.

*~

A boy a bit small for his age entered the Diagon Alley in company of his parents. They were the Byuns, one of most important families in Britain. The man and the woman were married since they were young, not for such a pure thing as love but because their parents decided it was for the best. Both families were rich so they needed to maintain the status.

Even though neither the man nor the woman was pure-blood, they acted as if they were, looking down at muggle-born wizards and witches while with their nose in the air in high society parties. But their only son, Baekhyun, was a good and sweet boy despite his parents’ attitude. He had a never ending energy that more often than not disturbed his mother, who certainly didn’t have a maternal instinct and had just one kid by the need of an heir.

Baekhyun was excited for this day though. His father was going to Gringotts to do something about adult life so his mother tagged along saying they will buy his Hogwarts supplies and of course Baekhyun liked the plan.

He went shop after shop with his eyes big in excitement. It wasn’t his first time in Diagon Alley, he had gone there with his parents before, usually his parent would bought candies and sweets for him but this time it would be different. He will finally have his own wand, his own books, his own owl, his own everything.

He was contemplating how beautiful his new owl was. She was sleeping in her cage and Baekhyun wanted to open it and pet her brown wings. They must be soft to the touch, Baekhyun thought.

They reach another store, it said _Ollivander’s_ at the front. Baekhyun was about to enter –while still trying to lift his owl’s cage that was too big for a short boy to carry– when his mother stopped him on his tracks.

“Baekhyun, wait for me here. Don't you dare to move.” His mother said with her stern voice. The boy was used to this cold behavior, though.

Baekhyun only nodded as an answer. As soon as his mother was out of sight –probably she went to talk with one of her friends– he continued walking because nothing was going to stop him from finding out which one was going to be his wand... Until he bumped into another person.

It happened so fast that he didn't saw someone coming on his way –well, his owl’s cage covered half of his vision– and Baekhyun almost fell in the middle of the exchange.

“Oh sorry! I didn't see you!” Baekhyun apologized and saw that the person was another boy, around his age age to be exact.

“Don’t worry. It’s okay…” The boy mumbled with broken English

“You're going to Hogwarts too right?” He asked when his eyes fell on the boy, it was obvious he was a Hogwarts student too. 

No 11-year-old kid was going to come out of Ollivander's with a precious wand in his hand and not attend Hogwarts. 

“Yes!” The other boy say with a polite smile. It was a smile with too many teeth, he also had funny ears, Baekhyun noticed

Baekhyun was a talkative boy so he couldn't stop asking more questions, “I knew it! What's your na–?”

“Baekhyun I told you to wait for me. Why can't you never listen to me?” Baekhyun's mother approached his son again and saw he already had company in the span of two minutes, "Who's he?”

No one couldn't make a fool of his mother. He could be only a kid but the woman gave him a once-over, analyzing the boy from head to toe with her critic eye. She knew the boy didn't belong to one of the important families. The woman confirmed her suspicions when she saw the mother of the boy, that was silently observing them.

“Let's go Baekhyun.”

“But mom...” Baekhyun protested, he only wanted to know the name of a Hogwarts student from his year.

The woman firmly grabbed her son's arm and pushed him to the inside of the shop, leaving a startled boy behind. Baekhyun let out a long sigh following his mother, but that vanished when he saw an old man extinguishing what was left of fire flames in a corner of the shop. So he was the famous wandmaker Garrick Ollivander, Baekhyun said in his mind. He then left his mouth open at the hundreds or maybe thousands of small boxes that were everywhere the place.

“Oh, another customer is here. Good afternoon.” said the man when he noticed them, and directed his wand to a small little flame that was resting on top of the desk. It wasn't dangerous, an innocent flame as Baekhyun would have said, “Previous customer's wand decided to set things on fire.” Ollivander explained coming near them.

“Nice to see you Mrs. Byun.” He greeted his mother, to which she answered with a forced smile, then he get down in Baekhyun's eye level. The boy could see the man’s pale eyes, “Hogwarts, right?”

“Of course!” Baekhyun nodded couple of times to affirm his answer and soon he there were measuring tapes all over him while Ollivander went to search for the perfect wand match for Baekhyun. 

When the tapes were working measuring him, the boy entertained himself looking everywhere. Baekhyun didn't know why but a small box caught his attention, it was in the corner on one of the top shelves that almost passed unnoticed.

And as soon as the boy's eyes were on the box the whole shop lighted up with a powerful almost-blinding light. That had the three people inside covering their eyes with their hands.

“Bloody hell! That was amazing.” Baekhyun said excitedly when the light dimmed its intensity.

The owner of the shop stopped what he was doing and came near him, “That's the perfect choice then” Ollivander declared with a smile, he moved the ladder to come closer to the shelf and pick the wand, “Ash and phoenix feather, nine and a quarter inches, nice but not quite whippy.”

Mrs Byun, glad that it didn’t take long, proceed to pay for the wand so they could return with her husband.

*~

August was over almost in the blink of an eye. Baekhyun spent the whole month jumping around the Byun mansion because he couldn't wait anymore. Was he excited? He was so bloody excited. All his childhood he saw his parents perform magic in front of his eyes and all seemed so fantastic that Baekhyun wanted to learn how to do that too.

He passed the days looking at his new textbooks, admiring his wand and crossing the days in his calendar until September 1st. And finally, the day came. Would Hogwarts be as magical as he heard all the time? He could finally find out.

The Byuns arrived at the platform 9 ¾ of the King’s Cross Station early as always, punctuality was a trait in the family.

The place was already with other families sending their children of to school. Baekhyun could see kids as excited as he was, at least he wasn’t the only one.

“Baekhyun, remember to not get on trouble with your crazy ideas. You must be one of the best students from 1st year. And you’d be prefect and head boy in the future.” Mrs. Byun started speaking.

His father followed her, “Darling, he will be the best of the best. You need to bring pride to the Slytherin house. I’m sure you’d be one, everyone in both families had been in Slytherin.”

The small boy only replied with a nod. Something caught his eyes, there was a tall woman hugging the life out of her son while leaving kisses in all over his face. Baekhyun couldn’t stop to wonder how it would feel if their parents were hugging him instead of telling what he needed to do.

*~

Baekhyun got the answers he wanted. Hogwarts was something out of this world. He couldn’t believe how big and magical the castle was. He couldn’t wait to sneak around and get to know every corner oh this magnificent place.

He was standing in the Great Hall with Sehun Oh, one of the few friends he had, if not the only.

The Byuns only befriended three kinds of people: Slytherins, pure-bloods and rich. Since his parents gathered with those very vain adults, all of their children were as arrogant as their parents and Baekhyun couldn’t tolerate any of them.

However, the Oh family fulfilled those three important requirements, and their son Sehun was the only one in the circle of their parent’s friends that was actually friendly and didn’t speak with venom in his words. They ended up being some kind of friends after meeting in those fancy reunions.

Now that they would study in the same school it was a matter of time that they would be beside each other because they didn’t exactly know any other person there. Baekhyun recognized some faces but no one that he had spoke more than a ‘Hello’ before.

The sorting ceremony had already started and right now a blonde girl was sitting in the tool with the sorting hat in her head. It lasted 5 seconds at most, the hat decided quickly and sorted her in Ravenclaw.

After her came another girl, this one had wild ginger curls and cat-like eyes. She seemed as a person to not mess with. Although. Baekhyun only cared that her surname was Byall, meaning that there were 110% of chances that he would be the next.

And…

He. Was. Nervous. 

“Byun, Baekhyun.” He heard his name being called and soon it was him sitting in the tool instead of the ginger girl.

The sorting hat took a couple of minutes to decide which house Baekhyun should be in. And that, obviously made him even more nervous.

 _“Difficult... Difficult decision. Slytherin huh?”_ Baekhyun suddenly in his mind the sorting hat’s voice _“It is indubitably you’d do great things there, although I must say that you also have qualities to belong in another house…”_

Baekhyun was starting to get a little uneasy about this. He was the first who the sorting hat had took this time to say its verdict.

“Slytherin!” The hat finally shouted to everyone in the great hall.

Baekhyun’s nerves faded and he got up with a smile on his face, going to the table with now his fellow Slytherins. They congratulated him and say their welcomes. Another boy whose face was covered in freckles started to make small talk with him. Baekhyun chatted with him lively as boys and girls continued to be sorted in their respectively house.

This was nice, Baekhyun thought, being in a kind environment instead of what he was used to.

The now Slytherin boy paid attention to the ceremony again when he heard Sehun’s name, his gut said Sehun would be sitting with him soon. And as expected from a family full of emerald green, his friend also got sorted in Slytherin.

“Park, Chanyeol.” They called the next person after Sehun. It happened the same with the blonde girl, immediately after the hat touched his jet black locks he shouted a loud ‘Hufflepuff!’.

Baekhyun was too busy excited to be in Slytherin. But when he looked up to welcome Sehun in the table, he saw who got sorted in Hufflepuff.

It was the boy from the Diagon Alley.

*~

Finally. _Finally_ he was free for the day. It wasn’t that Hogwarts classes were _that_ hard, it was just that History of Magic was so much tedious that Baekhyun wished he could transform his quill into a pillow. The class could be resumed with yawn after yawn. Maybe he needed to sleep early the day before History of Magic.

He had been in the castle for about a month now and so far he liked every class. He loved them all -his favorites were Charms and Potions though- And he was doing good in all of them, he even got 5 points to his house because he was the only one able to brew correctly the boil cure last day in Potions class.

Except for History of Magic. He desired to practice magic not to spend hours and hours and hours hearing Professor Binns talking about stuff that happened centuries ago.

It was good that now he was free from that classroom.

Sehun previously said that he was picking a book from the library, Baekhyun wanted to take a rest so he chose to go to the dungeons directly after class.

Baekhyun was going down the stairways while humming a beautiful melody when he saw a boy a bit taller than him, apparently trying to decide if he should go up or down the stairs.

“Are you lost?” Baekhyun asked approaching him.

The boy turned in Baekhyun’s direction. 

It was _him._

“Yes… I really really really need to go to the bathroom but...” The boy shyly spoke and gestured with his hands towards the stairs. His voice was different from the last time they had talked. Even if they spoke a few words before, Baekhyun noticed that he had picked now some kind of a british accent, even kind of similar to his own.

“I know I know, it still confuses me with all the stairs leading to a different way everyday. I think I kinda know how to move around the castle now, c’mon I’ll show you.”

Baekhyun wouldn’t lost the opportunity to make a new friend when he thought someone was friend so he walked with the Hufflepuff, completely ignoring he wanted to rest, until they reached the nearest bathroom.

He then went back to the dungeons after saying their goodbyes. It wasn’t exactly common to see Slytherins and Hufflepuffs interacting that much with each other, but some kind of curiosity sparked in him with that Hufflepuff boy.

*~

Baekhyun had a rough day. He still was getting used to life in the castle and dealing with so many classes. However he would chose to live here forever.

Classes weren’t easy, but he would do anything to accomplish his goals. He told himself that it wasn’t to satisfy his parent wishes but because he really wanted to be successful. He achieved what he wanted, 

The Slytherin boy was now going up to the West Tower since it was his free period. Ever since he arrived here he hadn't visited his owl not even once. He felt like a bad person.

“Hey there!” Baekhyun exclaimed when he realized that no one was in the owlery except for a familiar figure, not exactly an owl of course. It was a certain Hufflepuff boy he had wanted to meet once more since their last encounter couple of weeks ago. They only shared one class with Hufflepuff and Baekhyun thought it will 

“Oh you again.” The boy was scared a bit by the sudden yell, but giggled after he saw it was the Slytherin, “Sending a letter too?” He asked gesturing to the letter he had in his hands.

“No no.” Baekhyun shook his head twice, “I just wanted to see Nagini here.”

The eurasian eagle owl had flew and rested near her owner. Baekhyun delicately caressed her wings with his fingers and then touched her ear tufts.

Baekhyun saw how the Hufflepuff’s eyes grew even bigger than what they were.

“Do you really named your owl after an horcrux of the Dark Lord?” The Hufflepuff asked perplexed.

“What?” Baekhyun was chuckling, “I thought it was funny, since I’m a Slytherin people will assume I’m a dark wizard and it will scare people off. Which, by the way, I’m not, I mean, a dark wizard, I’m a Slytherin but a nice Slytherin.” He blurted out words rapidly. 

The Hufflepuff laughed a bit loud at what the other had said, punching slightly Baekhyun’s arm. Thankfully the only listeners they had were the hundreds of owls surrounding them.

“It was funny” He pulled out a package from his robes and extended it to the Slytherin, “Do you want some?” 

The other boy took it and saw it contained what Baekhyun thought it was mini cauldron cakes, “Oh yeah, thanks” He picked one and bring it to his mouth, it tasted delicious and it seemed homemade, “I’m Baekhyun by the way. What’s your name?”

“I’m Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol, nice to meet you nice Slytherin” The Hufflepuff said teasing.

Baekhyun could only giggle again, “Glad to finally know your name kind Hufflepuff.”

And like that, after Chanyeol sent his letter to his mom and Baekhyun finished somehow petting his giant owl Nagini, they walked together out of the owlery to their next class 

*~

Baekhyun was having trouble with this one spell, he just couldn’t get it right. They were in transfiguration class with the Hufflepuffs and Professor McGonagall had told them to transform a match into a needle. The only problem was that Baekhyun’s match was still pretty much a match, not even a hint that it should turn into a needle.

“Do you need help?” A voice interrupted how Baekhyun was yelling inside his mind, this things was starting to frustrate him. Baekhyun didn’t need to look up to know who was the owner of that voice.

“I don’t need help.” Baekhyun said confidently as if he if he had successfully transformed the match into a needle.

“I don’t think so.” Chanyeol pointed to the obvious fail. In the other desk, you could see how he effectively casted the spell.

“I said no. No.”

Chanyeol’s eyes gave a quick glance to the ceiling, thinking what to say next before looking at the Slytherin boy again, “See this as me paying you for the help of the other day.”

Baekhyun let out a sigh giving up on his match, he wanted to do it on his own but a little help would be nice, just a little, “Yes, please...”

The smile that met him was one of the brightest Baekhyun had ever seen. He wouldn’t lie to himself now, a part of him wanted to get to know this tall boy.

This could be the start of something.

**Second Year**

Classes were harder this year, it wasn’t magic as simple as what they learnt in first year, still Baekhyun managed to be one of the best. One of the reasons for Baekhyun success was that he practically lived in the library now.

At first, he wasn’t the type of person to go to the library, he had other reasons to be there though. He went because he wanted to be with Chanyeol, the kind Hufflepuff he met months ago. Chanyeol liked to spend time in the library, Baekhyun wondered how he wasn’t a Ravenclaw since Baekhyun believed that Chanyeol had read every single book in the library

After last year, they became inseparable ever since. You could find Chanyeol and Baekhyun walking together for their classes holding their pinky fingers or in Great Hall sharing the candies and sweets Chanyeol’s mom send him every Tuesday and Friday. Everyone used to hang out with people from their own house except them. Despite that Sehun was with them sometimes, it was mostly Chanyeol and Baekhyun, or Baekhyun and Chanyeol. They came as a pair.

“You’re a nerd Chanyeollie.” Baekhyun joked leaning over to pinch the other’s cheek, but he knew it wasn’t true.

“People say Hufflepuffs are dumb but that's incorrect. I don't care about what they say. But I like to work hard.” Chanyeol replied taking some notes in a paper.

Baekhyun appreciated him just the way he was

*~

The year was almost over. Chanyeol and Baekhyun spent even more time in the library now, their finals were coming nearer and neither of them wanted to fail. Failing wasn’t in Baekhyun Byun’s dictionary.

Baekhyun didn’t want the school year to end. He was happy here, he preferred being in Hogwarts studying for final exam than in his house listening to his parents. He had an idea that could make his vacations happier. He would invite Chanyeol over. His home wasn’t the most exciting place to be and his parents would probably disown him if he invited Chanyeol. Not Slytherin, not pure-blood, not rich. Still Baekhyun didn’t care what his parents may say, he thought the presence of his friend would be nice, even if it was for a couple of weeks.

“Yeol…” Baekhyun murmured one day. The other was sitting in front of him at their usual spot in the library.

“Baek I forgot to tell you. I’ll fly back to Korea during the break.” Chanyeol got ahead of him.

“What?! You aren’t coming back next year?!” Baekhyun exclaimed in surprise, thinking the worst.

Chanyeol giggled at Baekhyun's reaction, “No no you dummy. I’ll go with my mom to visit my grandparents.”

“Ohh!” Baekhyun was relieved that he would have his friend back next year, “That’s good for you Yeol.”

Baekhyun was happy that his friend would visit his family and his home country.

What he wasn’t so happy about was that he didn’t even got the chance to invite him. He would keep that to himself.

**Third Year**

It was the start of another year. Baekhyun was alone in one compartment of the Hogwarts Express singing a song while looking at the window. He didn’t even know where Sehun was.

He wasn’t alone for so much. Someone else entered the compartment.

“Chanyeollie!” Baekhyun excitedly yell, which originated a big smile on the other.

“I was looking for you Baek.” 

The Hufflepuff had changed over the vacations. Chanyeol was taller and his voice was deeper. Baekhyun had to bite his bottom lip looking at him.

Chanyeol sat beside him, and they started to update each other about what happened with their lives during vacations. Baekhyun didn’t have too much to tell though, but he carefully listened to Chanyeol talking about his trip to Korea while, as usual, Chanyeol shared with him sweets his mother baked, this time were pumpkin pasties.

Baekhyun didn’t know why, but he had a hard time concentrating in what Chanyeol was saying, his eyes sometimes shifted from Chanyeol’s eyes to his lips.

“I have something else for you.” Chanyeol said while looking for a small box, his big hands were shaking a bit, “I saw it when I was in Korea and you were the first thing that come to my mind.”

Chanyeol opened the box in front of Baekhyun and his mouth fell open in surprise.

It was a ring.

A precious silver ring that had small emeralds on it, up close you could see how a snake was on one of the sides. The daylight made it shine beautifully, the gems and the little details in the pattern made it unique. 

“It reminded me of my favorite Slytherin. And your beautiful hands are meant to wear beautiful rings.” The Hufflepuff was nervous, but he tried to hide it. It worked, Baekhyun didn’t notice anything because he was looking at the ring.

Chanyeol then put it on his index finger of his left hand.

Baekhyun will never take it off.

*~

Perks of being in third year: You get to go to Hogsmeade.

Baekhyun was so excited that he seemed like a kid. He counted the days until they first visit.

And it resulted to be perfect. He was going to spend the day alone with Chanyeol because Sehun said he will be somewhere else. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun spent the day drinking butter bear and playing with snow. What was best was when they were at Honeydukes. It was the Heaven from candies. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun loved sweets too much so they spent an hour there, they didn’t leave until they had tasted every single sweet Honeydukes had to sell, and of course they bought a lot for them to share in their library trips.

Later, Baekhyun’s cheeks were hurting by how big he was smiling. They threw snowballs at each other laughing until they were tired. It was a cold day and Chanyeol forgot to pick his scarf, he was freezing so Baekhyun kindly lended his.

Baekhyun realized something that day.

Chanyeol looked so good in green and silver, it suited him. It was a nice change from the usual yellow and black Baekhyun was used to see him in. Baekhyun liked how Chanyeol looked wearing the Slytherin colors.

 _His_ emerald scarf to be exact. 

**Fourth Year**

“Where’s my ring?!” Baekhyun shouted exasperated, throwing all his stuff across their room. 

That afternoon some sixth year Gryffindors thought the perfect idea to start the year was to make a prank. They turned a hallway floor into quicksand, and because Baekhyun has the best luck ever, he exactly was the one who had to walk there at that moment. So the Slytherin was stuck in the floor without the ability to move not even an inch.

He cursed the hell out of those Gryffindors. He didn’t paid attention to the stereotype of Gryffindor and Slytherin hating each other, but he hated them so much right now. Thankfully, he didn’t last long there in the trap, Sehun and Jongin miraculously appeared to his rescue and got him out of there. Jongin couldn’t stop chuckling thanks to what his house did. That bastard.

Baekhyun wasn’t on the mood so he returned to his room after the incident in company of Sehun. Apart from the disgust, Baekhyun thought he was unscathed, nothing harmed him… Until he looked at his left hand and saw that something was missing.

His left hand’s index finger didn’t have a ring on it.

Saying he was panicking was to underestimate it. He preferred to be there the rest of the afternoon than losing his piece of jewelry.

It couldn’t have been, he swore he saw it on his finger after he got out of there.

“Sehun have you seen my ring? I can’t find it anywhere!” Baekhyun asked for help but the little shit of his friend was lying on his bed reading a book, not minding Baekhyun’s search.

Baekhyun was three seconds apart from going nuts if he didn’t find his precious ring right now. His side of the room was a complete mess, if it wasn’t here then he lost it in the middle of the prank. He was going to hex those Gryffindors if he lost his ring in the quicksand.

He even forgot how a quick _’Accio’_ would solve his problems. His mind wasn’t exactly thinking properly.

“Bloody hell thankfully!” Baekhyun exclaimed relieved when he saw the emeralds shining below his bed. How the fuck got there? Baekhyun kneeled down and picked it from the floor, returning it to his finger, where it belongs. 

“You could ask Chanyeol to be your boyfriend.” Sehun exclaimed not looking up from his book. Apparently he was indeed paying attention to Baekhyun somehow.

Baekhyun was left surprised after his friend’s statement, “What?!”

“You’ve been practically married since last year,” Sehun, still focused in the book, pointed to the ring that Baekhyun’s never takes off to make his point understood, “but right.. You’re best friends.”

“I don’t understand what you’re saying.”

At that, Sehun had to make eye contact with the other boy, his face as serious as always, “Simple, I’m saying that you like Chanyeol.”

“I don’t like him Sehun?” Baekhyun babbled, doubting what he said.

“Of course you do, don’t lie to yourself.” Then he returned to read the book.

Sehun didn’t say anything more, yet Baekhyun kept thinking about that the whole day.

Maybe the whole week.

*~

Baekhyun was bloody confused.

When Sehun suggested three weeks ago that he had other kind of feelings for Chanyeol, it left Baekhyun considering the idea every day.

Did he liked him more than friends? He cared about Chanyeol in a friendly way, right?

He kept wondering and wondering, and still he didn’t know the answers to his questions 

“Hey hey, earth to Baekhyun.” Jongin said to him one day. He was a Gryffindor from his same year. Baekhyun wasn’t sure how exactly Sehun met him but Jongin was a nice guy so Baekhyun accepted his addition to their little group. They were sitting together in the library, Jongin was finishing some paper last minute while Baekhyun was there waiting for Chanyeol so they could go together to the Great Hall.

“Sorry, what were you saying?” Baekhyun apologized, focusing again in Jongin.

“Are you and Sehun going to the Quidditch match tomorrow?” The Gryffindor repeated his question since Baekhyun didn’t listen to not even a single word.

“I don’t think so...” Baekhyun mumbled playing with the endings of his green scarf. They could be inside doors but he still felt cold, “I’m speaking for myself though. I have homework to do.”

“And Sehun?” Jongin asked with hopeful eyes and small smile on his face.

Baekhyun got distracted again in his own thoughts and didn’t listen to what the Gryffindor for a second time.

“Who has you that distracted Baek?” Jongin teased him slightly punching Baekhyun’s arm, then he wriggled his eyebrows at him, “Tell me who’s your crush.”

“I don’t have a crush on anyone.” Baekhyun affirmed.

“I bet is Chanyeol. You’re totally whipped bro.”

“No no,” Baekhyun shook his head in panic that he was caught, while attempting to sound credible, “He’s just a friend.”

Little did he know that certain someone accidentally eavesdrop that conversation.

Thus certain someone kept his distance from the smaller that day, and in the following days too. He still saw Baekhyun sometimes between classes and giving him poor excuses to his absence, so Baekhyun didn’t notice something was wrong.

If only Baekhyun knew what the giant Hufflepuff had thought to ask him that day.

The Hufflepuff was hurt for the first days, yet he missed the Slytherin so much and he soon was back to their normal routine, going together everywhere, stealing glances in the Great Hall and being affectionate with each other.

For the eyes of every student they seemed like a couple.

Everyone in the castle could see how much they loved each other.

Except themselves.

*~

Chanyeol excitedly entered the Great Hall looking for his friend. He bumped into a boy from first year which nearly caused him to fall due to Chanyeol’s bigger body and height. The Hufflepuff seemingly grew an inch taller every day according to Baekhyun. 

“Baekhyun! You have to see this, we need to try it.”

Baekhyun was almost falling asleep in his seat. Most of the Slytherins had already departed to their respective classes after they finished breakfast, however Baekhyun had his plate still pretty much intact seeing that he was more yawning than eating. His eyes were closed until he heard Chanyeol’s voice and his senses came back alive again.

Those were the powers of Park Chanyeol considering it that nothing could wake a sleepy Baekhyun.

“What is it Yeol?” Baekhyun mumbled rubbing his eyes with his hands.

Chanyeol took the chance that there were empty seats and he sat with Baekhyun, “I found this book in the library the other day because I thought it could help me with my homework. But see, it has information about more advanced magic” Chanyeol was speaking quickly as he did when he was excited, which was more often than not. Baekhyun couldn’t stop smiling, he liked to see Chanyeol talk about things he was interested, “You maybe have heard about it before.”

The taller from the two started turning pages trying to find the correct one, “Look.”

The Slytherin took a look at the page Chanyeol was showing him. The title said Patronus Charm. Professor Mcgonagall mentioned it one day, or it was Professor Flitwick? He didn’t remember

“It’s a really complicated charm because you need to focus on a happy memory while casting it. It’s mostly used for defense…” Chanyeol’s index finger pointed at the exact paragraph where it stated that information, “But here it says that they can be used for communication, way back during the Wizarding Wars Dumbledore found out that they could deliver messages. I think it’s pretty cool. And we could send messages like that, a way to slip into our houses common rooms without getting in trouble.” The Hufflepuff let out a small laugh, his eyes were practically shining looking at Baekhyun, “What if we try it? You’re an excellent wizard, I’m totally sure you can do it.”

Baekhyun grinned, a smile dedicated only for Chanyeol, “Let’s do it.”

 

They started to practice casting their patronuses in empty classrooms every time they could. Chanyeol was right, Baekhyun didn’t have problems with that complicate charm. It was magic beyond NEWT level that most wizards and witches couldn’t cast, but soon both of them could produce a corporeal patronus.

Chanyeol was right for a second time though. It was a cool way to send messages without anyone noticing it. When Baekhyun was in his room or sitting alone in the library, out of nowhere a silvery golden retriever appeared to say they should hang out somewhere. Baekhyun did the same, his corgi sneak into the Hufflepuff common room when he wanted to see the latter.

Baekhyun realized something every time he casted his patronus...

All his happy memories involved Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kind of have the answers to his questions now.

*~

**Fifth Year**

“Tell me this is the year you do something about your giant crush on giant Chanyeol,” Sehun said the moment they were in the classroom of their Charms class. They arrived early so there was no one there, the perfect time for Sehun to talk about this.

“This is the year where you stop insisting with that rubbish.” Baekhyun sat on his desk, while Sehun did beside him, “Chanyeol is and will always be my friend, not my lover. Get that on your mind.”

Sehun rolled his eyes, Baekhyun always answered like that when he mentioned the taller, “Why are you so obstinate? It’s so easy to just tell him what you feel.”

“It’s _not_ easy. I can't be with him. First of all, he’s my friend and I don’t wanna ruin our friendship. Second, my parents would kill me if I date a Hufflepuff.”

“As if you care a single shit. You’re saying that as an excuse because you haven’t paid attention to what your parents say since second year. Tell the boy you love him Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun ignored the other Slytherin as he dropped his textbooks hard on the desk to show his disgust on their conversation. Even though, Baekhyun knew Sehun was right. He didn’t care about what anyone said, he was just a coward that wasn’t brave enough to confess his feelings.

Sehun tried once again, “I'm a pure-blood Slytherin dating a muggle-born Gryffindor, do you think that has sense in Slytherin ideals? So don’t say that shit to my face.”

Baekhyun didn’t get it at first but then it sunk what Sehun had said, “For Merlin’s beard! Are you dating Jongin?!”

“You can't be more blind honestly” Sehun deadpanned, “We’ve been dating for a month by now but you didn’t notice just like you don’t notice how Chanyeol looks like an actual sad puppy when he doesn’t get your attention. You’re the definition of oblivious.”

He was about to protest but a group of Ravenclaw girls entered giggling to the classroom, which automatically ended the Slytherin’s conversation.

Baekhyun spent the rest of the class thinking about Chanyeol and what he should do about this situation.

As if he haven’t done that in the entire vacations.

*~

Baekhyun was in the Slytherin common room daydreaming and not paying attention to anything surrounding him.

This was the usual state he could be found in nowadays. His concentration levels were at the bare minimum, Sehun worried sometimes about him but at least it hadn't affected Baekhyun's grades. Baekhyun still did good and was one of the top of the class students. The only different thing was that he spaced out sometimes in the middle of a class. Thank Merlin he was a skilled wizard and managed to learn quickly and cast all the spells and charms. 

Professor Flitwick even discounted from him 10 points because his mind was in another parallel universe where he was on his tiptoes kissing Chanyeol's lips while the other hold his hand so he didn’t even notice the Professor was trying to get his attention back to the class, needless to say he didn’t answer the question directed to him.

The quill he was holding was almost falling from his hand and Baekhyun stare was fixated on the window.

“You could just ask him out.” Sehun exclaimed out of nowhere, “Or at least ask him casually if he’s interested in someone.”

Baekhyun could fake he didn’t get it but it was obvious what this was about, an idea that only had sense to Sehun because in Baekhyun's mind there was no way he would say that to Chanyeol. They were friends, period.

Baekhyun gave up on writing his essay and left his quill “There's absolutely no possibilities that I would go straight to his face asking who he fancies Sehun.”

“You need to get your shit together Baek. This is OWLs year and you just keep thinking about certain giant. I wouldn’t be surprised if you write an essay about how deep his voice is but at the same time he’s the cutest person ever instead of the essay you should be doing right now.” Sehun tried to reason with the other. When he saw Baekhyun’s serious face, he added, “Your words, not mine. I clearly remember you actually said that about Chanyeol couple of days ago.”

“I'm not gonna tolerate that he says directly to me that he likes another person. C’mon it would be so awkward and shameful. Like, not in a million years.” Baekhyun could do anything _except_ declare his feelings to his best friend. He was afraid that Chanyeol would reject him. It was better to stay being friends.

“That’s what you don’t know Baekhyun. He's Chanyeol, he's never _ever_ going to say something that mean, even less to you. Out of all the people in this castle you’re his favorite. I wouldn’t even be surprised if he likes you back, you know what I think about it but you’re just stupid apparently.”

Baekhyun ignored everything he said though. His mind came with _the_ idea. In muggle cartoons, this was the moment when a bulb would light up above his head.

"That's it! I'm so brilliant! That's how I'm going to ask him!"

“What are you gonna do to evade the topic now?” Sehun knew Baekhyun too much.

“I’ll brew the polyjuice potion.” Baekhyun said proud of his brilliant idea.

“For Merlin’s beard... This kid is crazy, and an idiot” Sehun murmured bringing his palm to his forehead.

*~

Baekhyun thought this idea was one of the best he had had, but he didn’t expect polyjuice potion to be this complicated.

He will never said no to a challenge though. Baekhyun secretly escaped to a disused bathroom on the seventh floor between classes until he completed it with success. He was proud of himself after brewing correctly this difficult potion, he should be a potioneer honestly.

When everything was ready, Baekhyun wouldn’t deny that he was nervous, but nothing could stop him from his goal, he will know if Chanyeol had a crush on him today.

He asked for Sehun and Jongin’s help, they needed to distract the person Baekhyun picked the hairs needed for the potion -a Hufflepuff guy named Archie that he had seen with Chanyeol sometimes- 

He went to the kitchens corridor looking like Archie, the Hufflepuff common room was somewhere there. 

Baekhyun knew it was there, the problem was that Chanyeol had never mentioned how you enter. He would have to come out with a plan now...

Luckily, someone appeared in the corridor. No other than the boy who we wanted to talk the most. Chanyeol seemed to be in a hurry.

“Hey Park.” Baekhyun said trying to mimic Archie’s voice. He thought that his was a bit deeper than his own, “Why the hurry? Going with your boyfriend?” He added teasing.

He went straight to the point. It was now or never, thought Baekhyun.

“Me?” Chanyeol said nervously, stopping on his tracks, “No, I don’t have one...”

“Really? I thought that Slytherin guy was your boyfriend, or that I least you liked him.”

Chanyeol bit his bottom lip, “It’s not what you think… I- I gotta go.” The taller said and continued walking.

Baekhyun could know Chanyeol like the palm of his hand but he didn’t notice the obvious lie there.

Baekhyun returned to the dungeons when the effect of the potion was over. He swore he wasn’t going to cry. He wouldn’t.

He did.

*~

It was late at night, most of the students at Hogwarts could be found deep asleep in their beds, everyone was already dreaming or snoring, or at least those who didn't dare to be on Filch's bad side by walking in the corridors at this hours. No one wanted to gain a detention night at the forbidden forest.

Except that in the Slytherin common room there was a boy still pretty much awake, a fifth year to be exact, a boy with raven hair and droopy eyes that seemed gloomy, to be even more exact.

After what happened earlier, Baekhyun couldn't sleep that night. He had tried going to dreamland but his thoughts didn't let him, a certain giant that apparently grow even taller as time passed didn't let Baekhyun have a wink of sleep. He had the image of Chanyeol denying he liked Baekhyun repeating on his mind.

So he gave up on the idea of sleeping and went out of his dormitory, Sehun was snoring lowly and as always talking in parsel in his dreams, so he didn't notice the bed beside him was missing his owner.

The Slytherin common room was a bit cold that night, the greenish lightning was decorating Baekhyun's usually pale skin. To add more green to the environment, the fifth year boy was wrapped in his emerald scarf sitting by the window. He was watching nothing outside in particular, just his blank stare in the lake in front of him. Maybe if he drowns in the lake his problems will disappear. What was the point of being a wizard if magic couldn't resolve this little problem? Having feelings that went beyond the friendship line for your actual best friend was difficult to deal with. Baekhyun kept staring at the window until he looked down at the ring on his finger and a long sigh left his mouth.

"If only I could tell him..." Baekhyun murmured to himself, remembering how he couldn't go to the taller Hufflepuff boy like: Hey Yeol wanna know something? I like you, maybe a bit... A lot. I wanna hold your hand. I wanna kiss every inch of you skin. I like you in a please-be-my-boyfriend-not-my-friend way.

Baekhyun wondered what the other will answer if he told him. He thought what could occur, the only reasonable outcome that may actually happen was Baekhyun confessing, then they becoming awkward around each other and Chanyeol slowly drifting apart from him. It hurt in every bit of his heart to be honest, Baekhyun couldn't let that happen. If he couldn't be by Chanyeol's side holding his hand then Baekhyun preferred to stay friends and never declare his feelings. Having one-sided feelings was bad, but being without Chanyeol was worst. If fate wanted them to be just friends then that is what's going to happen.

As if the other boy knew that Baekhyun was thinking about him, a silvery figure appeared gracely behind him. A large dog that in reality would be with golden fur rested his paw in Baekhyun's knee, then he heard the deep voice he liked so much. Chanyeol's voice sounded like a whisper, telling Baekhyun a secret for only him to heard.

_Meet me at our usual spot in ten minutes, there isn't going to be anyone watching._

Chanyeol being the Hufflepuff prefect had its perks. Baekhyun didn't quite understand how, but Chanyeol knew when and which corredors their professors and Filch were. 

Baekhyun got up quickly after the message ended and exited the Slytherin common room. He knew that Chanyeol didn’t want something important, maybe just wanted to talk to him because he couldn’t sleep. And Baekhyun still went.

He realized he was falling too deep in the hole. He would anything for Chanyeol just to make him happy.

Although, Baekhyun didn't realize Chanyeol was a Hufflepuff, he was loyal, he wouldn't ever leave Baekhyun behind.

**Sixth Year**

“When are you going to tell Chanyeol the truth?” As expected, Sehun started a conversation Baekhyun didn’t want to start. At least he did it when they were alone in their room and not with the whole Herbology class listening like the day before.

“Uhm, Never? You know that.” Baekhyun thought he was getting out of options to paraphrase his usual answer. He had said the same million times.

“Since you’re that good in potions, you should brew amortentia for him. It would be a solution, you’ll finally stop pining for him.” The other Slytherin recommended.

“What? Of course not, I won’t give him some stupid love potion. And I’m not pining. I’m already over him.” Baekhyun lied.

“Whatever you say, I’ll pretend I believed you” It was clear Sehun wouldn’t believe it, not even Baekhyun believed he could be over the Hufflepuff that easy, “You’re afraid that you will brew it incorrectly.”

“What did you just say?” Baekhyun inquired in disbelief that Sehun had the nerve to say that, “I brewed polyjuice potion last year and you just implied I _can’t_ brew amortentia?”

“Yup. Professor Slughorn barely mentioned it last class so you haven’t try it.”

“I’ll do it.”

Sehun smiled in victory. He knew if he said that it would make Baekhyun brew amortentia for Chanyeol. Those two idiots in love needed to finally be together for real.

*~

It felt like a déjà vu.

Baekhyun could be found again secretly in the storeroom where Professor Slughorn kept the ingredients for potions, so he was in the cabinet on his tiptoes looking for some. He knew Professor Slughorn wasn’t going to be here anytime son.

After last year incident he thought he wouldn't be here stealing ingredients, well… It clearly didn’t turn out like that. In Baekhyun's way of reasoning, Professor Slughorn loved him so he wouldn't mind if Baekhyun picked some ingredients to practice his potions skills.

He felt like a ninja in a secret mission.

He stayed there with only the little information of his textbook to help. Baekhyun smiled proudly when the amortentia was ready for use. There was really no potion that he couldn't brew.

Although, he almost had a heart attack when the amortentia smelled like strawberries, Chanyeol's hair and Chanyeol's mother homemade sweets they always shared. He shouldn't be surprised. Certainly, it was going to smell something like that.

He put the potion in one of the vials. Baekhyun was going to use it today.

Everything was going fine. His mission was nearly accomplished. 

Until he heard steps coming.

Shit.

Problems of brewing a potion with stolen ingredients in your Professor’s storeroom: You might get caught.

Why he didn’t go to the disused bathroom he used las year? Baekhyun was an idiot.

He picked up all his things and quickly got out there with no one finding out what he was doing.

Baekhyun didn’t realize he put the vial along with the other he had from the previous Potions class.

He would have another problem now. 

*~

Baekhyun panicked when he had in his power three vials that looked exactly the same. One could be the love potion, the other the healing potion from last class and the third he didn’t have a clue where it came from.

What he would do now? His plan was screw it now, he couldn’t give Chanyeol a random potion… Of course not...

And because Baekhyun acted without thinking, he randomly chose one and went to Great Hall.

He sat in the Hufflepuff table in company of Chanyeol. It was normal for them to be in each other's tables so the Hufflepuffs didn't pay attention to him.

The moment Chanyeol got distracted, Baekhyun poured the content of the vial in Chanyeol’s pumpkin juice.

*~

Baekhyun was in the Slytherin common room walking in circles thinking about what he just did. 

He couldn't believe he really gave Chanyeol a love potion.

At least there wasn't anyone in the Slytherin common room to see his meltdown. People were still eating in the Great Hall, unlike Baekhyun that escaped from the table when Chanyeol drank the potion. Now he was reanalyzing his decisions in this life.

He could have killed Chanyeol if he had given him the wrong vial. There was no chances, but he was worried still. And what would happen if he actually gave him amortentia?

He would blame Sehun if something goes wrong. Baekhyun’s problems started because his insistence.

Then he saw the usual golden retriever moving his tail, waiting for Baekhyun's attention.

_Wanna see you. Our spot in five minutes._

And the dog disappeared again.

Shit.

Why would Chanyeol want to see him? Despite that this was a common thing between them, Baekhyun was so bloody nervous. What if Chanyeol found out what he tried to do?

Those five minutes felt like an eternity to him. Baekhyun didn't know what to expect from the Hufflepuff.

He calmed himself a bit –two girls from second year and a group of boys from fourth year had entered the common room so he had to act normal–

He gathered the little courage he had left and went out of common room. This was one of reasons he wasn’t a Gryffindor, he was a fucking coward.

What he didn't expect was that Chanyeol would already be there in the dungeons.

“Hey there Yeollie.” Baekhyun faked a smile to hide his nervousness, “Why are you here? I thought we were meeti-”

“I need to tell you something and I couldn't wait.” Chanyeol interrupted him and suddenly took Baekhyun’s arm.

Chanyeol grabbed him firmly until they reached an empty hallway. Suddenly, Baekhyun’s back was on the wall and Chanyeol was too close that Baekhyun could feel his breath against his. 

The Hufflepuff held Baekhyun’s hand now. Chanyeol started to play with the ring on his index finger, a small smile displayed on his face.

“I wanted to tell you that I love you Baekhyun. I love every bit of you.” Chanyeol said only to Baekhyun, “I love how you always want to be the best. I love how your face scrunch up when you eat strawberries. I love your habit to bite your fingers when you're nervous before an exam. I want to be with you. I want to hold your hand. I want to tell everyone that you’re mine and that I’m yours. I’ve been meaning to tell you this years ago. But that’s the truth Baek, I love you so much.” 

Baekhyun felt like crying.

It was a bittersweet feeling. He had wished to hear those words from him for so long that he couldn’t believe Chanyeol really said it. After all he had picked the right vial.

His dreams had come true.

But thanks to a potion.

And he hated himself for it.

*~

Baekhyun felt so guilty.

He was again stealing things from Professor Slughorn. This time wasn't for clandestinely brew potions though, instead he was looking for an antidote.

He was going to give it to Chanyeol. Baekhyun couldn't bare hearing Chanyeol saying he was in love with him when Baekhyun knew that all was a lie. He was the one in love here, not Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun infiltrated for a second time in the Hufflepuff table. When the taller was too distracted eating his apple pie, Baekhyun took the opportunity and mixed the antidote in Chanyeol’s pumpkin juice without anyone seeing what he did.

He waited and waited and waited, continuing finishing his meal.

Later when they were walking together, Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's hand between his, “I love you Baek.”

And Baekhyun's heart felt like melting inside him. Even more when Chanyeol brought his hand to his lips to give it a gentle kiss.

What happened? This wasn’t like the vial incident. He was totally sure, 1000% sure, that he picked the right antidote.

But still Chanyeol said again he loved him.

*~

“I don’t understand what the fuck happened.” Baekhyun said to the origin of his problems, Sehun, “I put the love potion antidote on Chanyeol’s drink. This time I’m super sure it was the right one.”

“What did you do Baekhyun?” Sehun asked serious.

He directed his eyes to Sehun, running his hand through his black locks, “Fucked it up? Full honesty here, I don’t know a single shit now. I gave him a love potion antidote, so he shouldn’t be under the effects of amortentia and still he said he loves me?”

“Then you didn’t gave him amortentia Baek, that’s why the antidote didn’t affect him. For me it looks different, Jongin told me that Chanyeol out of nowhere confessed to him that he didn’t intend to spy but he accidentally saw us making out the other day, and also that he stopped Chanyeol from almost telling Jess that he saw her boyfriend cheating on her last week. What do you think it is?”

“Chanyeol told me that he loves me. If that’s not amortentia I don’t know what that is”

Sehun rolled his eyes, this kid couldn’t be good in potions and don’t put two and two together, “I think Chanyeol wasn’t under a love potion’s effect but instead under the truth serum’s effects. Weren’t you in Professor Slughorn’s storeroom? Maybe you accidentally took a vial of veritaserum with you.”

“But he told me that he loves me? How that makes sense with Chanyeol drinking veritaserum?”

“Because that’s the fucking truth Baekhyun. I’ve been telling you that the boy is in love with you since forever.”

*~

Baekhyun will tell Chanyeol the truth.

So he sent his silver corgi to inform Chanyeol that they needed to talk as soon as possible.

When Baekhyun was in front of Chanyeol, the Slytherin didn’t know how to start. How do you say to your friend that you gave him a potion because you love him?

“I- I-... I'm so sorry Chanyeol. What happened…” His voice sounded like a murmur thanks to the guiltiness, “I brew amortentia for you… I gave you a love potion.” Baekhyun confessed, now Chanyeol would hate him, “Or so I think. I kinda confused the vials and I don’t know which potion I gave you. I tried with an antidote though. I- I didn’t mean to… It’s just that… I have feelings for you. I’d had them for so long and I didn’t know what to do.” Baekhyun was now looking at his feet.

“Oh...” This was it, Chanyeol really will hate him.

Instead Chanyeol hugged him, Baekhyun’s body was covered in his strong arms, “I will love you with or without a potion effect Baek.”

“W-what?”

“Today I had a feeling that something was wrong last night, even Jongin guessed it was veritaserum and I thought the same. So yeah, when I said that I love you for the first time it was due to the potion. The other times I have said it though, weren’t because of magic. I’ve been meaning to tell you what I feel ever since I gave you this” He then caressed the skin where Baekhyun wore the ring.

The Hufflepuff looked at him directly in the eyes before continuing, Baekhyun felt weak under his gaze, “I love you. I truly, really love you.”

Chanyeol said again he loved him.

This time with no potion interfering. 

Baekhyun felt like the happiest person alive. He still couldn’t quite believe that it was true.

Chanyeol after seeing the expression on the other’s face, leaned down to reach the Slytherin’s height and sealed their lips together with a kiss full of emotion. Baekhyun kissed him back, thinking that Chanyeol’s lips were better that what his dreams could ever imagine.

“I love you too” Baekhyun murmured, and continue with the kiss.

He wouldn’t stop kissing Chanyeol ever now.

**Seventh Year - Epilogue**

NEWTs were coming closer and everyone wanted to get the best grades. All students from seventh year were nervous and studying non stop.

Except for two. 

A pair of seventh years were sitting on the grass in front of each other. Chanyeol had his hands resting on Baekhyun's knees while the Slytherin had his fingers running through his boyfriend's hair. Their books and parchments were long left forgotten. They had had enough of studying for the day so they were talking about everything and anything. 

Baekhyun was sure Chanyeol was an excellent wizard, he would succeed in his exams and in everything he wanted to do. And Chanyeol thought the same about Baekhyun.

Chanyeol put a chocolate cauldron on top of Baekhyun's pretty lips, which the other ate half laughing. 

“I want to meet your mom. I have to thank her for feeding me seven years.” Baekhyun was talking with his mouth full of food.

“I'm sure she will love you.” 

“Not as much as I love you Yeol.” Baekhyun did the same and extended a chocolate cauldron to his boyfriend's mouth.

“I love you too Baek.” The taller bit the sweet, then he closed the gap between them and left a kiss on top of Baekhyun's lips.

They have shared a lot of kisses by now. Sweet kisses, long kisses, hot kisses, and the more that have to come.

They didn't know what would happen after they graduation from Hogwarts.

But they were sure about something...

They will be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated :3
> 
> Let's be friends on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cherry_baeks) ❤️


End file.
